Ice Storm
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: Jessica finds comfort in Christian's arms after she finds out that Brody betrayed her.


Ice storm

AN: This one shot is written from Jessica's point of view.

It was a cold and brittle January night as I sat in the living room of La Boulaie. Normally I loved this time of year. For me, January had always meant a new beginning, a chance to start something new and exciting. This year was different, I felt cold and dead inside. There was nothing to look forward too.

Just a few weeks ago I was pregnant and engaged to Brody. I was so happy, but I should have known that my happiness couldn't last.

_I walked into Lanfair and heard Natalie and Brody arguing. I was about to walk into the room but stopped when I heard Brody's voice._

_"You should have told me that I was the father of your child. I thought that we were in this together, but I was wrong. You've lied to Jessica, John, and now me. Thank god that Marty told me the truth, otherwise, I would have never known that you were having my kid."_

_"I did it for you and Jessica. She would be devastated if she ever found out that you and I slept together," I heard Natalie say._

_I felt sick. Natalie and Brody were going to have a baby together. My sister once again had betrayed me. I opened up the door to the living room and looked at Natalie and Brody.  
>"It's too late Natalie, I already know the truth. You're a lying bitch and I'll never forgive you. Either one of you," I said.<em>

_"What are you talking about?" Natalie asked trying to cover her tracks._

_"You slept with Brody and now you're having his bastard kid."_

_"Jessica, I can explain. Please let me explain," Brody pleaded as he grabbed my hand._

_"Don't touch me. I told you about sleeping with ford. You were so angry with me and this whole time you were sleeping with my- ahhhh," I screamed as I doubled over in pain and collapsed on the floor._

I couldn't stay here any more. Llanfair was no longer my home. I grabbed my packed bags and headed for the door when I heard her voice. "Jessica, you can't leave like this. You're my sister and I know that we can work this out if you give me a chance to explain," Natalie pleaded.

I turned around and faced Natalie. "I don't want to hear any of your excuses. If you had just been honest with me months ago then maybe I could have found a way to forgive you for sleeping with Brody."

"I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you did. Your lies cost me my relationship with Brody. You're the reason I had a miscarriage. You cost me my child and I'll never forgive you for that," I said as I stormed out.

The snow was coming down hard and the fog was so thick that I could barely see anything, but I didn't care. I had to get out of there. There was nothing to be salvaged in my relationship with Brody. Maybe if the baby had survived then I could have found a way to forgive him, but now it was just too late.

I got in my car and instinctively drove towards Christian's place. I needed a friend, somebody that would just be there for me. I was crossing the bridge of Llantana river when I hit a patch of black ice. I lost control over my car and ended up going over the edge.

The Icy water pulled me under. I was so cold and had a hard time keeping my head above the rising current. I closed my eyes as I realized that I was fighting a battle that I couldn't win. I had made peace with my demise when I felt a hand pulling me out of the water.

"Jessica, what the hell were you thinking driving in this kind of weather? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I opened my eyes to see Christian. He was stroking my hair, just the way that he used to when we were in high school.

"I was on my way to see you. I left Brody and I really needed a friend."

"Come on, we got to get you warm before you get hypothermia," Christian said as he picked me up and carried me to his car.

When we got to his cabin, he picked me up and carried me inside. He started a fire and then wrapped me in his arms. "How did you find me?"

"I had a feeling that you were in trouble so I was headed to your place when I saw you drive your car over the edge. Thank god I listened to my instincts. I don't know what I would have done if anything happened to you." Christian said as he kissed the top of my head.

I scooted closer to Christian wrapping my arms around him. "You're the best friend I ever had. I love you Chris."

"I love you too Jess, I'll always be here for you."

Christian had been my port in the storm, he saved my life that night and I would always be grateful that he was in my life.


End file.
